


Sing Me To Sleep

by orphan_account



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 12:15:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1982628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Homeless.<br/>I was broke and homeless and living in my goddamn car, I think people underestimate how scary sleeping in your car is when you are in Jersey. I was living off of around $8 and I didn't have a steady job. I would sit on Main Street with my old acoustic guitar and I would sing and play. I was lucky to collect a few dollars from people passing by. The people of jersey weren't all that nice, y'know? They didn't like giving people money.</p>
<p>I just graduated high school. I saved up my money and moved away from Maine. I hated it there, I hated the people, I hated the scenery, I hated Maine. I drove to Jersey in my shitty car and that has been where I have lived ever since. I take my guitar and I walk to my favorite spot on the side of Main Street and I play there pretty much all day. It wasn't until one man noticed that I needed some help and offered to take me in for a little while.</p>
<p>Believe me, I had no intention of letting things get this far.<br/>I Had no intention of falling in love with him.<br/>But, I did.<br/>Hi, my name is Frank Iero, I'm in love with the man that I can't have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sing Me To Sleep

_Wow._

_i didn't think my car could even get this cold._ I thought to myself as I woke up in my snow covered car _. I need coffee._ Was the second thing I thought, I got up and looked in the mirror. Wow I need to wash my hair.. When was the last time I even did that? Sometimes I just forgot to okay? I had to go to local gym to shower and that cost money I didn't have. Scratch that, I would rather buy coffee with the little money I had then shower. I put on a black winter hat and grabbed my guitar. Which by the way was nicely placed in its case, because I take care of my shit. I really wish I had a jacket. Holy hell it's cold. I opened the car door and walked out into the cold, icy town of Belleville. I slowly made my way to my favorite coffee shop.

As I walked inside a wide smile spread across my face as I saw Patrick, he made the best coffee. "Small black coffee, please?" "Hey Frankie" he said with a smile, Patrick was cute, but I don't think he was gay.. If he was I would totally be all over him. His cute smile and fedora. He was adorable. "Here you go Frankie" I must of been lost in thoughts about him because all the sudden he was handing me my coffee, wait, this isn't a small.. I went to hand him the remainder if my money but he just shook his head. "No, it's okay Frankie. It's on me" he smile and I practically melted. God, he was so cute. "Thanks Patrick.." I smiled "I'll see you later" I ruffled his hair and blew a kiss as I walked out the door. Patrick was one of the few people in Jersey that I knew. I don't the he knows I'm homeless..

I find the bench that usually sit at and I begin to play. A few people dropped some change into. My guitar case, once my finger went numb I decided I would take a break, I grabbed a comic book out of my bag and a pair of gloves. Fingerless gloves, they didn't do much, but it was better than nothing. I warmed up my fingers and read my comic book. Once I could feel my fingers I took a gulp of my semi-warm coffee and started playing again. A man stopped in front of me but I didn't look up right away I kept singing and strumming. He was wearing a big winter jacket and a hat, I could see some red hair peeking out from the ends. He looked warm, I couldn't see his whole face, he had a scarf that covered up his mouth and nose. I had a hoodie, and only a hoodie. I envied the warmth I knew he had. I kind of wanted to stand up and give him a big hug, maybe he could warm me up. I finished the song and looked up at him. He said nothing. I realized he had beautiful eyes, I could have looked at them forever. In fact, I stared into his beautiful eyes until he finally sat down next to me and said something.

"Don't you have a jacket kid? It's freezing."

"no.." It was a short reply, I didn't want him to know I could afford one, but why else would I not have one?

"oh, why not?" His voice was muffled because of the scarf, but I could tell he had a nice voice.

"I don't have money to buy one-" I looked over and he was taking his off.

"Take mine" I would normally of objected but shit.. I was freezing.

"Thanks.." It smelled like coffee and cigarettes. And it was so warm.

"do you have a place to stay?" This gorgeous stranger sounded as if he really cared..

"oh, uh, no..I have a car" before I could even finish the sentence he was standing up and pulling me up too. "What are you doing?"

"I'm not leaving you out in the cold.. Your a kid and you don't have a place to stay, you can stay with me for a while, okay?"

Normally I would have declined. What if he was a serial killer or something? But, considering the tips of my fingers where turning purple I decided to go with him. "oh.. Okay." Was all I could think to say before we got in his car, a black Cadillac. It was really nice. I felt bad even sitting in it. I probably smelled like ass. He should, probably burn this jacket, it has been contaminated with my stench. "Thank you.."

"No problem kid" was all he said before we pulled up to a big house. It liked nice, and warm.. Not even like a house so much.. More like a home. we got out of the car and I walked behind him up to the house and he opened the door. I guess this is where I will be staying for a while.. 


End file.
